


It's Raining Men

by sun_dance



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_dance/pseuds/sun_dance





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twofacedjanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/gifts).



If this doesn't get Leonard's attention, Jim doesn't know what will. His jeans are soaked through, clinging to his thighs like spandex, if spandex were about twenty times thicker and held water like a freaking dam. The old shirt had been thrown into his laundry and Jim had actually never seen it befor. It was unbearably soft, old, and at first glance was more patches than original material.

Of course, Jim fell in love with it instantly. He had a feeling Leonard would take it back the moment he found out he'd left it in Jim's dorm room. He wasn't sure how Leonard would take it when he figured out Jim had worn it at least twice a week, but only on days he was guaranteed not to run into the surly doctor. Still, it was too late to back out, now. He'd arrived ten minutes after Len's shift at the clinic ended, had stood in the rain for nearly half an hour, and he was just now leaving the glass sliding doors of the clinic.

His shoulders were hunched against the rain and, when he realized there was someone standing in front of him, his head jerked up immediately.

"The hell are you wearin' my shirt for? And how long have you been out here - Jesus, kid, you're soaked to the bone!" Leonard sounded sufficiently annoyed. Jim grinned and felt a bead of rainwater slide down his neck, eliciting a shiver that started at the top of his head and went all the way down.

"Didn't know it was yours, Bones," Jim lied, rocking back on his heels as Leonard found his momentum again. He started forward, scowl deepening.

"Bullshit," Leonard growled, his annoyance becoming more evident as Jim peeled backward, matching every step Leonard took forward with a step backward.

"Prove it. Mine, now," Jim smirked. He grabbed at the back of his jeans and hauled them up; the denim, weighed down by water, had started sagging as he moved.

"Damnit, Jim - I'm too tired for this! Give me my damn shirt."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bones. This shirt was in  _my_  laundry; I believe that makes it  _my_  property."

"How responsible of you," Leonard grumbled. "You're soaking wet, Jim, how long have you been out here?" He narrowed his eyes, squinting at Jim through the haze of rain falling between them. "Your lips are turnin' blue, kid."

"Only a half an hour," Jim lied again, shrugging off Leonard's murderous glare. "Not even cold." His third lie.

"You'll catch your death out here, damnit! Get inside! And when you're done dryin' off, give me back my shirt."

Jim pretended to consider this order for approximately three seconds before humming and shaking his head. "Nah."

"Nah? Do you want to get hypothermia? You're already shiverin'," and he was, "and last I checked you weren't supposed to be pale as a cloud,” he wasn’t, “so what gives?"

"I like it out here," Jim protested. Leonard let loose a growl, his patience for Jim's antics running dry faster than usual, and he made a grab for the front of the shirt that wasn't even buttoned all the way. "Watch it!" Jim shouted, dancing out of reach, and Leonard's glare could have stopped his heart in another universe. Jim threw his head back and laughed. Leonard seized the opportunity and clamped his hand around the back of Jim's neck, forcing his head forward again. His grin remained, and he let Leonard steer him in the direction of the med student's dorms.

“Jeez, Bones, lay off,” Jim complained, but he went easily, letting Leonard steer him into the elevator. Leonard’s grip relaxed slightly, becoming less of a pinch and more of a rub as his thumb soothed small circles into the side of his neck.

“Seriously,” Leonard muttered under his breath. Jim glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Leonard didn’t usually walk home in his reds, but today was an apparent exception.

“What took you so long?” Jim asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He’d assumed that Leonard was simply chatting up a nurse, or maybe catching a post-shower work. He wasn’t expecting the next thing that came out of his mouth.

“Patient nearly died. Had to turf ‘em to surgery.”

“Jesus,” Jim breathed, turning towards him. Leonard’s hand slid to the side of Jim’s neck and then, after a brief moment, fell away completely. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Leonard sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Just a scare. Had to fill out tons of paperwork about it, on account of breaking about a dozen protocols.”

“Did they live?”

“Yeah,” Leonard said, cracking a smile. “She did.” Then his hand was back, mouth curling into a snarl. “You’re not getting out of this, Kirk. I’m gonna make sure you get warm and then I’m taking my damn shirt back.” He steered Jim down the hall to his door, keys in hand before Jim could even register they’d arrived, and then he was shoving Jim through the door. The cadet stumbled slightly, catching himself on Leonard’s desk with a small grunt, and joined Leonard in kicking off his shoes. “Into the shower with you,” Leonard growled, nudging him towards the shower Jim had definitely used before.

“It’s not fair that med students get bigger dorms,” Jim complained, but skipped ahead and into the bathroom anyway. Jim turned around to face him, and they stared at each other over the threshold of the door. With a slight smirk, Jim lifted his hands to the first button, watching Leonard’s eyes travel down towards his sternum.

Whatever he was hoping to see never appeared, for Leonard sighed and frowned.

 

“Damnit, kid. Your hands are shakin’.”

 

“Noticed,” Jim grunted, rubbing his hands together futilely. “Uh… Little help?”

“Infant,” Leonard snorted, but he stepped forward anyway. Jim backed into the bathroom, dropping his hands to his sides. “Can’t believe,” Leonard muttered, pulling open the first button, “you went out,” another, “in my damn shirt,” another, “in this torrential downpour.” He yanked the last one free and let the shirt fall open, turning clinically towards Jim’s jeans. “And in jeans, no less! Do you have a death wish?” Leonard glared up at Jim, nimble fingers quickly undoing the button and zipper, and then the real work of tugging them down Jim’s shivering legs began.

“Not really,” Jim said, attempting a smirk. His jaw was trembling and he crossed his arms, frowning. He was colder than he’d originally thought. “You didn’t have to take care of me,” Jim pointed out, and Leonard shook his head as he yanked the denim down over Jim’s right leg.

“Who else is gonna?” Leonard asked quietly, tugging the denim down over Jim’s heel. He was forced to lean over and put a hand on Leonard’s shoulder, somehow warm even though the red synthetic was almost as soaked as Jim was. He shifted his weight onto his pantsless leg and let Leonard tug the other one off, and then Leonard looked up at him. It was open and honest, equal measures of caring and annoyance, and Jim simply grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt. “Jim - what -”

But then Jim was hauling him to his feet, using the last of his strength to push forward until Leonard was against the bathroom wall and then Jim was kissing him, hard, and Leonard’s hands were clutching at his shoulders. Jim wouldn’t normally care except for the fact that Leonard’s hands, instead of pushing him away, are tearing at the shirt still clinging to his shoulders. Jim obliged, keeping his mouth firmly planted while they worked together to free Jim’s arms. Leonard threw the shirt to the floor and took Jim’s face in his hands. He slid his hands lower, over Jim’s shoulders, down his back, and then  _yanked_  hard at his hips, pressing their groins together. Jim could feel him, already half hard, and groaned into his mouth.

Leonard’s tongue is hot, like fire, his hands burning into his hips. Jim’s skin feels like ice under them, sizzling, melting.

All at once, Leonard’s pushing away, his mouth red and wet and his eyes dark as he pushes Jim aside. “I told you,” he growled roughly, crossing the bathroom to the shower, “you need to get warmed up.”

“You gonna take your shirt back, too?” Jim asked, inches behind him. Leonard leaned into the shower, and Jim was there, molding himself against his back, mouthing down the line of his neck.

“Jesus,” Leonard breathed, reaching to turn on the shower knob. Jim’s hands were already pulling impatiently at his clothes. He skated his hands up at Leonard’s sides and pulled the red overshirt off, not even bothering with the zipper. Leonard’s hair stood up in places, face red from the rub of the fabric, and he looks more annoyed than ever when he turns around to look at Jim. Lips that were gaining color by the second stretched over white teeth, and Leonard forgot what he was about to growl at him. Then Jim was pulling at the black undershirt, dragging that off too, and didn’t even bother with the pants before shoving Leonard into the shower.

Jim ignored the protests, choosing instead to crowd inward until Leonard was under his mouth again, hands gripping Jim’s ass as they rutted into each other. The water was growing warm, steam filling the small glass stall, but Leonard was warmer still. He slipped his hands into Jim’s underwear, already wet from the rain, and squeezed a cheek in each long-fingered hand. Jim groaned into his jaw, halfway through his path of mouthing towards his neck.

“Did you have to go and get hypothermia, kid?” Leonard growled. Between biting at Jim’s lips and soothing them with his tongue, Leonard managed to work the elastic of his pants down over his hips, occasionally breaking away for air.

“God, you’re even grumpy when you’re about to get laid,” Jim shot back, snaking his fingers up and into Leonard’s slightly damp hair. Leonard shoved Jim’s underwear down and off, leaving them in a soaked heap under the shower head. But then they’re naked, and it hits Jim that he’s really about to have sex with Bones, his best friend, the guy he’s been in love with for months, and he spreads his hands flat against Leonard’s chest so he can pull back. Panting, they stared at each other.

“Don’t back out on me now,” Leonard said lowly, curling a hand around the back of Jim’s neck. He stroked a thumb over Jim’s jaw, passing over a bite mark he’d left, and then he spun them around, placing his hands on the wall on either side of Jim, blocking him in. He leaned back in, pressing the length of his body against Jim’s, and Jim can feel the heat radiating from the wet, hairy chest rubbing against his own, and he groans. He opens his mouth and feels Leonard’s tongue, sweeping and determined but slow, and Jim forgets why he’d put this off for so long.

 

Jim slid his hands up either side of Leonard’s chest, letting his fingertips catch at patches of hair, tugging just hard enough to get Leonard moaning into his mouth. He’s starting to forget his own name, pressing his hands over and over through the slick, matted fur on Leonard’s chest, massaging over his pecs, and then down, over his stomach, chasing the trail of hair towards his groin, and that’s when Jim realizes just why it’s called a  _happy trail_. It makes him laugh, the sound bubbling up and getting trapped in Leonard’s mouth.

“Just what’s so goddamn funny?” Leonard demanded, moving his mouth down Jim’s chin and over his throat.

“Happy trail,” Jim giggled, tilting his head away so Leonard could drag his tongue sloppily downward, dipping into his collar bone. “Ah, fuck,” Jim hissed, squeezing Leonard’s hips. Leonard sucked hard below his clavicle, pulled away with an audible sucking noise and licked at one of Jim’s nipples. Jim was breathing hard into the steamy air, his skin finally warming up but still clammy. Leonard drew breathy moans from him as he worked down over Jim’s stomach, tongueing at his belly button. Jim screwed his hands into Leonard’s thick black hair, finally looking down at him.

Leonard was kneeling now, one of Jim’s hips in each hand. He didn’t look away once, just lowered his chin and caught Jim’s head between his lips, and Jim threw his head back against the wall.

“Fuck,” he groaned, gripping hard at Leonard’s hair, but not moving him. Leonard moved slowly over him, licking every square inch he could reach. He only took him as far as the back of his tongue before sliding back again, cheeks hollowed.

“This what you wanted, Jim?” Leonard asked roughly, pressing his thumbs into Jim’s hips. “Cause this is what I wanted,” he added, licking down one side of his shaft. “Wanted you right here all along, wanted to hear you  _beg_ ,” he growled, his tongue moving lower, over Jim’s testicles.

“Jesus,” Jim gasped, his knees buckling slightly when Leonard pulled one into his mouth.

“No,” Leonard mumbled, slipping around to the other side. “My name’s Leonard,” he smirked, and sucked Jim’s other testicle into his mouth.

“You fucking - oh, shit,” Jim whined, because Leonard had moved back to his cock and taken him all the way in, pressing his nose into the soft skin below Jim’s belly button like he wanted to live there. “Oh, fuck,” Jim panted, extracting one hand from Leonard’s hair to brace against the wall. Leonard slid one hand from his hip and picked up Jim’s hand, turning it until he could lace their fingers together, and Jim leaned on it. Leonard slid his other hand up Jim’s chest, pressing firmly against his sternum to help him stay on his feet.

It didn’t take long, even if Leonard slipped off a few times by accident. He felt the tremble of Jim’s knees just before it hit, and he pulled back after the first wave hit his tongue, dropped back to close his lips tight around Jim’s head and just kept on sucking, licking, taking everything he could until Jim finally had to beg him to stop.

Before he could collapse, Leonard surged to his feet, catching him against his chest. Jim sagged, then, hooking his arms around Leonard’s shoulders.

“You’re way too good at that,” Jim panted into his shoulder, shuddering ever so slightly when Leonard kissed along the top of his shoulder.

“Lotta practice, lotta fantasies,” Leonard chuckled, his throat low and deep and gravelly, just like Jim had always thought it would be. Jim hadn’t quite fully recovered before he raised his arms over his head and slid down the wall, ignoring the wet screech of wet skin on wet tile, and before Leonard could stop him he had his neglected cock in his mouth. Jim’s hands curled around his ass, pulling him deeper. It wasn’t a game to Jim, but it was a contest, and he was going to hear his name before he was through.

The only problem is, he’s not nearly as well practiced. He pulls off after just a few minutes, lips swollen, and takes over with one of his hands. He turns his mouth towards Leonard’s hip, leaving a mark to match the one on his collar bone. Leonard groaned above him, the sound bouncing off the wall; he’s braced his forearms against the wall, eyes mostly closed as his head hangs down.

“Fuck, kid, I -” Jim twists his wrist, tightening the ring of his fingers as he does so, and then returns his lips to Leonard’s cock. He locks eyes with Leonard, wearing a look of lust and determination so palpable that Leonard groans out a throaty, “Jim!” and it’s all the warning he gets before Leonard grips his head, holding him in place as his cock started throbbing, hot jets of come spurting across his tongue. Jim’s eyes smirked triumphantly up at Leonard’s. He kept his lips tight enough to catch every last drop, until Leonard’s cock gave one last hard twitch and Jim pulled off.

It was Jim’s turn to catch, and he rose unsteadily until Leonard’s arms had to move away from the wall and make room. He wrapped them tightly around Jim’s torso, and Jim tightened his own around Leonard’s ribs. Leonard panted into his ear, hitching Jim tighter to his chest, perhaps so he doesn’t have to look at him.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Jim teased, bringing one hand up to the back of Leonard’s head. He slowly petted over the wet locks, his lips pressed into Leonard’s shoulder.

“You’re an idiot,” Leonard huffed, holding none of his usual bravado.

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim grinned, still shivering in a post-orgasmic haze. Leonard brushed his lips over Jim’s neck and pulled him ever tighter.


End file.
